D and Blaise
by 0idontknow0
Summary: D and Blaise, two lovely Slytherins that were once 'him's but are now 'her's, and how Harry and Dean receive them.
1. Who Are They?

**Title:**Who Are They?  
**Author: **0idontknow0  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** (as per the prompt) transgendered males  
**Word Count:** 365  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made.  
**Notes:** So I got the _Luna_ and the _transgender!Draco_ part of the prompt, the coming out on is a bit of a blurred line.  
**Summary:** At a Hogwarts reunion Harry and Dean can't quite seem to recall two very lovely ladies.

* * *

"Who are _they_?" Dean asked, as he cocked his head to the side to get a better look at the two mystery women.

"Not sure," Harry said distractedly.

Harry was sure he recognised them.

One was a platinum blonde, tall, slender, flat-chested and with subtle curves. Her blouse hung loosely on her body, a black long sleeved, sheer sort of thing –save for the solid black leather that covered her chest and back. The blouse stopped a little above her white lacquered fingers and gave way to tight fitting burgundy jeans and a pair of flats that Harry thought was a far better idea than those impossible heels most others wore.

The other woman was dark-skinned, with a thick and curly afro; she was only slightly taller than the first woman and had an average sized bust. She wore a long, strapless dress that bled from a deep orange into a rich yellow from the waist down. Harry thought she might have been wearing slippers.

"You'd think we'd remember two fit birds like that," Dean said.

"It looks like Luna knows who they are," he said, as Luna smiled at the two women and hugged them in turn.

"Maybe they were one of the 7th years in the graduating class, instead of 8th," Dean said.

"I feel like I'd still be able to place them," he said, frowning as he tried to remember them. "There weren't that many of us 8th year students."

"Harry, Dean," Luna called, waving them over. She smiled when they reached her. "I would say it's been a while but I think that's only true for Blaise and D."

"Blaise-" Dean started. "Oh..."

Harry eyed the two women carefully and his jaw dropped when he realised who they were.

"Careful there, Potter," Malfoy smirked, his- _her_ lips stained a deep red.

"Godric," he breathed.

"Thought about shagging us, did you?" Zabini asked.

"Still am," Dean admitted, blatantly eyeing Zabini.

"I've still got a cock under the dress, Thomas," Zabini said.

Harry glanced at Malfoy in question.

"Same," Malfoy smirked.

"Mine doesn't quite care," Dean muttered, before realizing he had said it aloud.

"Good answer."

"_So_, Malfoy," Harry began. "Drink?"

"With pleasure."


	2. Even Gryffindors Can Be Arses

**Title:** Even Gryffindors Can Be Arses  
**Prompt:** _"Payback's a bitch!"__, __Dennis Creevey__, __Room of Requirement._  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Pairing:** Dean/Blaise, Draco/Harry (pre-slash)  
**Word Count:** ~365  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.  
**Summary:**Zabini and Malfoy aren't the only ones that have changed.

* * *

"I must say I'm impressed," Zabini said, as they went for drinks by the bar. Luna had spotted Ginny and Hermione and floated over to them.

"Impressed?" Harry asked, attempting not to stare at Zabini's breasts. It was proving difficult. Who knew that such a small amount of exposed cleavage would be so distracting?

"By your open mindedness," Malfoy clarified, taking the drink the barkeep set down for her. "You lot had rather tame reactions."

"I wouldn't call it tame," Zabini murmured, glancing at Harry and eyeing Dean.

"True. A far cry better than that Dennis Creevey bloke though," Malfoy said, before taking a drink.

"Dennis?" Harry repeated, grabbing his glass.

"What about him?" Dean asked, picking up his and Zabini's drinks.

"Well, he definitely isn't as open to transsexuals," Malfoy's muttered, looking a bit put out.

"And then he blames Draco for his brother's death," Zabini said, taking her drink and flashing Dean a smile. "What was it he said to you?"

"Before or after he hexed you?" Malfoy scowled. "You only missed where he ran off screaming '_Payback's a bitch! Freaks!_'"

"You're so dangerous to be around," Zabini mused.

"Yet you still hang about," Malfoy said, taking another drink.

"She clearly enjoys your company," Dean said, blinking. "And Dennis? I know he wasn't the same after Colin but... Blimey."

"It wasn't too bad, was it?" Harry asked.

Zabini shrugged and sipped at her drink.

"I had to take her to St. Mungo's," Malfoy said. "So, yes, it was."

Harry did not miss Dean's hand settling on Zabini's back and the smile he had gotten for it.

"And then that was a whole other fiasco," Malfoy murmured, glancing at the pair beside them. "Potter."

"Yes?" he blinked.

"I've been meaning to have a word with you," Malfoy said. "I reckon I should do it now since you're here and I've got my wits about me."

"Lead the way," he nodded. He apparently was not the only one that notice Dean and Zabini's attraction.

"Take care of her, Potter," Zabini said, as they walked off.

"And you take care of Dean," he smiled.

"Have anything against the Room of Requirement?" Malfoy asked.

"Nope," he said.


	3. In Close Proximity

**Title:** In Close Proximity  
**Prompt:** _"__Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?__"__, __Millicent Bulstrode__, __First time._  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Pairing:** Dean/Blaise (_still_ pre-slash)  
**Word Count:** ~365  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.  
**Summary:** So now Dean and Blaise are alone... sort of.

* * *

"What do you reckon Malfoy's going to talk to Harry about?" Dean asked, imbibing some liquid courage. He honestly did not know where to begin with approaching Zabini.

Zabini raised a brow and finished swallowing her drink. "You're asking me about those two right now?" she asked, amused. "I don't share a brain with D you know."

"Fair enough," he said. It was more difficult to think properly now that they were alone and only had one another to focus on.

"What do you think Potter meant when he said I should take care of you?" Zabini asked.

"Well, I reckon he could've meant any number of things really," he said, clearing his throat and leaning on the bar, his body angled towards Zabini. "I also don't share a brain with Harry. I'm not exactly Ron."

"No, you're not. Thank Merlin," she said, leaning towards him.

"But if I were to take a gander," he began, nervously brushing their fingers together on the bar top.

"If you were to take a gander," Zabini repeated, with a playful smile on her face.

"You're to keep me out of trouble," he said, glancing down her body and only now realising that she must be wearing women's lingerie, her cock snug in delicate fabric –something he would never have expected himself to be imagining. "First time for everything," he muttered, as he felt his cock rise in interest.

"What?" Zabini asked curiously, stepping so close that Dean felt himself get hotter from the thought of their proximity.

Dean shook his head and downed the rest of his drink, his heart racing. Merlin, he was always terribly awkward when it came to flirting.

"Oh, come on Thomas," she said, pressing her body against his. A knowing smiling formed on her lips. Dean closed his eyes. "Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Depends on which pocket," he blushed, opening his eyes. Merlin, Zabini's breasts were flush against his chest, her nose a hair's breadth from his.

"Cheeky," Zabini smiled.

"Do you want to go-"

"Blaise?" someone said.

Zabini closed her eyes, sighed and turned around "Millicent," she said.

_Bloody fucking Bulstrode._


	4. Start Anew

**Title**: Start Anew  
**Prompt**: _What's next? Neville dancing the Macarena in a tutu?, Luna and Rolph, Ron/OMC_  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, Ron/OMC  
**Word Count:** ~365  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.  
**Summary: **Harry and Draco haven't exactly made it to the RoR yet. Instead they've stumbled across something unexpected.

* * *

"So, Dean and Zabini seem to have a liking for one another," Harry said, as he and Malfoy walked through the halls. "Maybe they'll be the next Luna and Rolf, married with adopted pets of all kinds."

"Or just a pygmy puff," Malfoy laughed. "And Thomas seems like good people so who knows."

"I never thought I'd see the day when you complimented one of my friends," Harry laughed.

"You're good people too, Potter. Maybe a bit frustrating, but still good," Malfoy said. "And... I wanted to thank you, properly, for saving me –from the fire and Azkaban. You had no reason to after the way I treated you and your friends. I was an arse. Some people like to tell me that I had a lot of confusing and conflicting emotions that I was... well, ignoring more than dealing with, but I was still an arse. Legitimately. And I... apologise."

"You were young. We were both young," he said, stopping. They were a few steps from the Room of Requirement but he felt he should focus on Malfoy given the discussion. "I forgave you a long time ago, and I don't have any hard feelings if you're worried about that. I honestly wouldn't be standing here othrwise."

"I don't know," Malfoy said. "You could be fucking with me, Potter."

"I wouldn't," Harry said, shaking his head. "I'm good people."

Malfoy chuckled and nodded. "I take it my apology is accepted," she said.

"Yeah," Harry smiled.

"So, still willing to go to the Room of Requirement with me" Malfoy asked, glancing briefly at the wall.

"It's as good a place as any to start a new relationship between us," he said, tentatively taking Malfoy's hand. "Like a phoenix from the ashes."

"What sort of relation-"

Before Malfoy finished his question a door appeared and two people stumbled out laughing and snogging.

"_Ron_?" Harry gasped. "And... _Hugh_, from Archiving?"

"Harry!" Ron blushed, his eyes quickly flicking over to Malfoy. "And... _Malfoy_?"

"You're gay?" he blinked.

"You're pulling a... lady-Malfoy?" Ron said, grasping at words.

"Merlin... What's next? Neville dancing the Macarena in a tutu?" he asked.

"Dancing the what?" Malfoy asked.

"In a what?" Ron frowned.


	5. Aborted and Distorted Apologies

**Title:** Aborted and Distorted Apologies  
**Prompt:** _Armageddon, Minerva McGonagall, "Draco, I really hate when you are drunk!"_  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Pairing:** Dean/Blaise  
**Word Count:** ~365  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.  
**Summary:** Not everyone's fond of house unity after Hogwarts, others are all for it and some don't really care either way.

* * *

"It's been a while," Bulstrode said.

"It wasn't on my account," Zabini said.

Bulstrode glanced at Dean before speaking. "Could we speak elsewhere?"

"I'd rather stay here," Zabini said, leaning back against Dean. For the second time Dean could hardly focus on anything other than her body against his. She had a pleasantly firm arse. "I wouldn't want to abandon Dean."

"_Dean_?" Bulstrode repeated, with as much disbelief as Dean had felt.

"Yes, _Dean_," Zabini said, sipping her drink.

"This is too much," Bulstrode said, as she shook her head and turned on her heel. "I _can't_."

"Shame," Zabini said, as she turned to face Dean. "You were asking me something?"

"What just happened?" he asked, glancing at where Bulstrode had been.

"She came to apologise but apparently my fancying red and gold was the last strike," she said.

"I've still got friends that aren't too keen on green and silver," he said. "I've... taken a liking to it though."

"I'd say we've done Minerva McGonagall proud. House unity and such," Zabini smiled. "And I think green and silver would fit you."

Before someone else popped up and delayed him, he asked, "Do you want to go for a walk or something?"

"Both," Zabini said.

They made their way out of the Great Hall to what sounded like a veritable Armageddon in the corridor. Dean blinked in confusion as he watched a drunken Theodore Nott evade hexes from Rolf Scamander.

"_Draco_," Nott whined, as he looked pleadingly at a swaying Luna. "Draco, I really hate when you- _eek_! –are drunk! You always disown me!"

"What in the-" Zabini began.

"Blaise? _Blaise!_" Nott exclaimed, as he pelted towards them and flung himself at Zabini. "I'm sorry I was an arse! _Please_ tell Draco to stop his boyfriend. I only apologised, hugged him- her! Then noticed that he- _she's_ got... _Merlin_, you've got breasts too-"

"Theo," Zabini said, batting the man's hand away when it reached up towards her chest. "Did you fondle... D?"

"... Maybe" Nott muttered guiltily.

"That isn't D. That's Lovegood," Zabini said.

"And I suppose _that's_ Thomas."

"Yes."

Nott blinked, looked down at his hand, then at Luna, Rolf and Dean. "Oh. Sorry."


	6. Realizing He's Clueless

**Title:** Realizing He's Clueless  
**Prompt:** _Romilda Vane, Character Death, "I had a dream last night..."_  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Pairing**: Harry/Draco  
**Word Count:** ~365  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.  
**Summary:** They've made it to the Room of Requirement. So now what?

* * *

"I'd always thought Weasley and Granger would get married," Malfoy said, as they watched Ron and Hugh walk off.

"And then I'd just marry Romilda Vane," Harry said sarcastically. He turned to the Room of Requirement and concentrated on a place where he and Malfoy would not be disturbed.

"Vane? Was she the one subjecting the school to her and Weasly's far too enthusiastic snogging?" Malfoy asked.

"That was Lavender Brown," he said, after the room had provided them an entrance. "She died during the Battle at Hogwarts."

"Ah," Malfoy nodded; in that awkward sort of way most people did when the war got mentioned.

Harry opened the door and gestured inside. "After you," he said.

Malfoy walked passed him and stepped inside. "Is that a bed over there, Potter?"

"Is it?" he asked, as he closed the door behind them. When he looked past Malfoy he noticed that there was, indeed, a bed in the room. "Right... well... can we keep in mind that I had less than noble thoughts when I first saw you?"

"I recall," Malfoy said. She flashed him a smirk before walking over to the couch and taking a seat.

_No bed then. Okay. I'm nowhere near ready for that anyway._

He followed after Malfoy and sat down beside her. She turned to face him and propped an elbow on the back of the couch.

"You know, Potter, I had a dream last night where this reunion turned out to be absolute rubbish and far too many of our old schoolmates were judging me," she said. "This is marginally better than that."

"Only marginally?" Harry asked, acutely aware that they were alone and that Malfoy had already said what she needed to.

How many times had they ever interacted where it was only the two of them? How many times had that ever ended well?

_None._

Plus, Malfoy still had her cock. How did that work sex-wise?

"You've gotten nervous," Malfoy said, easing back a bit.

"Have I?" he asked. "I haven't started stammering yet."

"I'm having a fine time with you, Potter," Malfoy smiled. "No need to get so nervous."

"I just- Physically, how do we...?"

"Ah, I see."


	7. First Name Basis

**Title:** First Name Basis  
**Prompt**: _Professor Longbottom/Argus Filch_  
**Rating: ** PG13  
**Pairing: ** Dean/Blaise  
**Word Count:** 365  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.  
**Summary: **Dean and Blaise go on that walk.  
**A/N: **Those prompts this week sure were messing with me in terms of applying them to the arc.

* * *

"So, what was... that?" Dean asked, as he glanced in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Well, Theo had much the same reaction as Millicent in regards to..." Zabini said, as she gestured to herself. "The only difference being that he wasn't quite _as_ revolted. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and say he was shocked and confused and didn't know how to react. He's also apparently more accepting, seeing as he didn't react to my being with you as something akin to seeing Longbottom snogging Filch."

"I think I just got a bit sick from that last bit," he said, grimacing as he turned up a flight of stairs.

"I'm sure you'll get over it, Thomas," Zabini said. "Anyway, that's the first I've spoken to Theo in a while, and as you can guess D and I didn't have these back then." She laid a hand across her breasts at that.

"Ten minutes ago I was Dean," he said, forcing his eyes to hers. "Or was that just for Bulstrode?"

"It was for her, yes," Zabini said. "But I can go back to Dean if you'd like."

"I uh- Yes," he nodded. He rather fancied the way his name had sounded coming from Zabini. Her voice was surprisingly more feminine than he recalled it being. It was a smoky sort of feminine that did nothing to keep his mind outside of the bedroom.

"But, only if you call me Blaise," she said.

"All right," he said, blushing. "Blaise."

Blaise smiled at him and nodded in approval. "So, Dean," she began. "Where are you taking me?"

"Well, I took the stairs by habit," he said, as he stopped to look around. "But I reckon we can go up to the Astronomy Tower."

"All right," Blaise nodded.

"Shall we then?" he asked, as he offered his elbow.

"We shall," Blaise said, before looping her arm through his.

When they arrived at the Astronomy Tower they sat and looked out at the glittering night.

"Neither of us clarified this, but just so you know I'm single," Dean said. "No need to worry about a vindictive girlfriend."

Blaise chuckled at that. "Well, I'm also unattached."

"Brilliant."


	8. Catching Up Quickly

**Title:** Catching Up Quickly  
**Prompt**: _Once upon a time, Mr and Mrs Granger_  
**Rating: ** PG13  
**Pairing: ** Harry/Draco  
**Word Count:** 365  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.  
**Summary: **It's story time. Summary style.

* * *

"Well, Potter, seeing as I didn't undergo a full sex change you've only got the one spot to chose from," Malfoy said. "I take it you've never shagged anyone up the arse though."

Harry shook his head as his face heated up. Honestly he had thought he got past feeling awkward about sex but he supposed this was new territory. It was more awkward than when he Hermione and Ron had found Mr and Mrs Granger in Australia... on a nude beach.

"We don't _have_ to do anything you know," Malfoy said. "This is the first we've spoken in years, and probably the first we've done so amicably –for this long at least. We could settle for catching up."

"Right, okay. Well, if you've kept up with the _Daily Prophet_ you'd basically have an idea of my life," he said. "Ginny and I didn't work out, I got a little reckless for a while, my friends pulled an intervention, I eventually got into Magizoology with Luna and that's what I've been doing since. That and dating people that ran to the papers surprisingly quickly. Your turn."

"Hmmm, should I try for summarizing the way you did?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't mind listening," Harry shrugged, as he kicked his shoes off. He pulled his legs up sat cross-legged. "I'm pretty curious actually."

"Of course you are," Malfoy nodded. "When have you not been?"

"I had legitimate-"

"Yes, yes," Malfoy said, waving her hand dismissively and then clearing her throat. "Once upon a time there was a little boy named Draco-"

"Oh yes, definitely a summary," he muttered.

"_Shhh_," she hushed. "He was different from the other boys –he played with his mother's things, tried on her clothes, pretend he was a girl. It was wrong. His father didn't approve and so he was punished. He became a bitter little brat that tried to be normal. And one day he just couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't. A friend found her before she did anything stupid and with their support she decided to try being herself, instead of who her father's son. It's a simplified retelling..."

"It had everything it needed," he said. "That friend was..."

"Blaise."


	9. Work and Dinner and Stuff

**Title:** Work and Dinner and Stuff  
**Prompt:** _Vampire!Snape_  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Pairing: **Dean/Blaise  
**Word Count:** 365  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.  
**Summary:** Blaise and Dean make a bit of small talk, for a while.

* * *

Dean was not sure what he had been planning to say after finding out that they were both single. Honestly it had sort of just came out of his mouth like word vomit.

"So..." he said.

"So," Blaise repeated.

"What do you do for work?" he asked.

"I'm a wizarding naturalist," she said. "Specialized in winged horses. It's why I get on with Rolf and Luna. That and the fact that they grew on me after a few jobs together. What about you?"

"Metal Charmer," he said.

"Well, I don't run into one of you lot very often," Blaise said. "How good are you?"

"Pretty good I reckon," he shrugged. Considering he had a job he thought he had to be. "If it counts for anything I made Snape's daylight amulet."

"You made that?" Blaise asked. "It was absolutely gorgeous, and very Severus from what I saw. Simple, because everyone knows he despises anything gaudy, and effective. He can stay in full sunlight for almost the entire day without bursting into flames. That's better than '_Pretty good I reckon_', Dean. That's '_Pretty bloody brilliant_'."

"Not that brilliant," he scoffed. "I can name five people off the top of my head that could do the same thing I did."

"How many of them are in Britain?" she challenged.

"... One, but that's-"

"Pretty. Bloody. Brilliant," she repeated, poking at his shoulder.

"Look who's talking, working with the Scamander duo," he countered, bumping their shoulders and casting a quick glance at her exposed collar. "You're not too shabby yourself."

"I already knew that," she said, leaning against his side.

"Confident aren't you?" he smiled.

"So?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. Dean took a breath and turned to Blaise. "Say, do you want to have dinner with me one day?"

"Here I was hoping I'd get a taste of you tonight-"

He went for it and claimed Blaise's lips with his own, his hand flying to her hair -soft, curly and fluffy. Blaise smirked and opened her mouth to him, arms wrapping around his neck. Dean pulled her closer and delved into her mouth with his tongue. He barely heard when she said yes to dinner.


	10. A Drunken Tale

**Title: ** A Drunken Tale  
**Prompt:** _Prince Albert_  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Pairing: ** Harry/Draco  
**Word Count:** 365  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.  
**Summary:** It's still story time, but it might not be for long.

* * *

"So, what other misadventures have you two had?" Harry asked.

"Now wait just one minute. I can't be telling all the stories here," Malfoy said. She leaned back on the arm of the couch and crossed her legs underneath her. "Give something with you and Weasley, or Thomas even. I can't decide which one of them I want to hear more about right now."

"Hmmm, I don't know. I feel like things are relatively tame compared to some of the Hogwarts stories I've got with Ron," he murmured, as he tried to think of something interesting. "There was that time Dean and I got drunk in Muggle London. Well, one of..."

"And what made that time so interesting?" Masked asked.

"I'd broken up with Ginny and Dean had been having it out with one of his brothers about… something. I can't remember. But we'd decided to do something crazy and went into this shop and um…" he grimaced and shook his head. "Why did I start this story?"

"You can't stop now, Potter," Malfoy said, stretching a leg out to shove him.

"Er, well, we might have got piercings that night," he muttered. "Very painful ones."

Malfoy's eyes travelled along Harry's body and she raised a brow at him with amused curiosity. "_Do_ tell," she said.

"We both got a, um… Prince Albert," he admitted. Merlin he had not even told Ron and Hermione about it yet. It was not as if they _needed_ to know.

"That is oddly adorable," she said, watching his trousers. "Did you hold each others' hand for comfort?"

"Maybe…" he said, blushing. "But it's bloody frightening when a bloke's going to pierce your cock- Quit smiling at me like that."

"I can't help it," Malfoy chuckled. "It's too cute that you went together. When I got my frenum piercing I just went and did it."

"When you-" Harry said, before staring down at Malfoy's trousers.

"Of course I didn't have Muggles do it so I imagine it was a touch less frightening," she said. "Anyway, my turn to tell a story, right?"

"You meant your frenulum, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Malfoy answered. "Curious to see?"

Harry just squeaked in response.


End file.
